The way we live now
by Tammiej5
Summary: My first ever fanfic, about my favourite Downton couple Anna and mister Bates. The story begins a few months after their trip to the highlands. Will they live the life they had always dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

The way we live now.  
October 1921

It has been a few weeks since their trip to the highlands. And what a wonderful trip it has been for the two of them. Anna felt such happiness in Scotland. Of course she couldn't share a room with her husband and she missed sleeping next to him. But it had been her first trip to Scotland and she loved everything about it the lochs, sharing a picnic with her husband and dancing the reel. Especially the look on her husbands face, while he watched her dancing, is something Anna would never forget. They were happy, in love and free. But then their trip had to end quite suddenly, when lady Mary had been feeling unwell. Very soon after arriving in Downton the good news came, lady Mary and mister Matthew had a son. And there was a new heir to Downton. However all the happines in the house turned into desperation, when mister Matthew died in a car accident.

Now Anna worked harder then ever, trying to do everything she could for Lady Mary. But no matter how hard she worked, she couldn't bring mister Matthew back and that is the only thing lady Mary wanted. Lady Mary did not leave her room much, she only wanted to see her lady's maid Anna, the one person she trusted the most now her husband was gone. Anna understood her loneliness. She knew how it feels to miss your husband, but when her husband was away she always knew he would come back. Mister Matthew would never come back. The only times lady Mary seemed less sad, was when her son George was with her. The only light in her live. And because lady Mary didn't like the idea of the nanny being in her room. Anna took care of George to. Adding this to her already heavy workload, and all the grieve in the house. It was no wonder Anna had been feeling unwell lately. Her workdays were very long and she would go to bed immediately, even to tired to make love to her husband. And then there was the morning sickness. She didn't tell her husband of all the times she felt poorly. But he knew enough to be worried. Sometimes she felt very agitated, scolding her husband for no reason and then feeling so guilty afterwards. Anna knew she still loved him, the only certainty in live was her love for him, a love that would never die. She just didn't like him being worried about her and fussing over her.

John lie awake, staring at the ceiling. Since he and Anna lived in the cottage he started to sleep better and longer. Especially since the nightmares about prison that had haunted him for months after his release, had gone away. The nightmares that had woken him up screaming in a cold sweat. But fortunately he had his darling Anna, who would hold him until he calmed down. So they could sleep. Some nights however his insomnia still got the better of him. This night worries about Anna filled his mind. She hadn't been herself since the trip to Scotland. The trip had been their perfect holiday, but afterwards with the dead of mister Matthew, Anna changed somewhat. At first his wife had been devastated and he had tried to comfort her as best as he could. But lately she was so tired and even short tempered. His sweet, loving Anna who was always kind to everyone. She also had been ill a few times this last weeks and she wouldn't tell him about it. And although she didn't want him to worry, that was exactly what he did. He tried to take extra care of her. Making her breakfast, helping her with the house chores and asking after her well being. But sometimes all he would get in return was her scolding. Then he remembered something his mother used to say, about how woman could change when they are with child. But John didn't think that could be the reason. They have been living together for over a year now and made love as often as they could. And there had been now sign of a baby. Now in the dark however, it all began to make sense to John. He could see Anna holding their first child, hopefully a girl he thought to himself. A girl with the same beautiful blue eyes and golden hair as her mother. A girl that he could spoil at every opportunity. A girl to read to every evening, before she went to bed. Or a boy a strong, quiet boy, who would be the spitting image of himself. A boy he could teach everything he had learned in this live. His boy would protect all his younger brothers and sisters. Because one thing was certain, if Anna is indeed with child, it would only be the start of their dream. A house full of children or even better a little hotel of their own filled with children, what a wonderful dream. And with this happy thought, John fell asleep again.

That morning Anna was a bit quiet during breakfast. "Is there anything wrong?" John asked. "I feel a little bit nauseous, nothing to worry about". Anna said, giving him a little smile. "Don't you think, you should see doctor Clarkson? You have been feeling unwell for some time now Anna and I do worry about you." John said, giving Anna's hand a little squeeze. "I am quite sure it's nothing but if you want me to, I will go and see doctor Clarkson this afternoon." Anna said. "Good". John smiled. With breakfast over John said. "Let's get to our work now Anna, mister Carson wouldn't be happy if we are late." Then we won't be late", she smiled. And hand in hand they walked to the abbey.

A/N: So this is my first ever attempt to write fanfiction. I hope you leave your review to let me know what you think about the story. This is also the first time that I write anything in English so hopefully you think it is ok. I will try to update regularly. So stay tuned if you want to know if Anna really is pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
December 1921

It was a cold and snowy december night. And Anna and John were sleeping, snuggled up close to each other. It was the only way they could keep out the cold. In two weeks time it would be christmas. And John was very excited about the prospect. It would be the second time they celebrated christmas in their cottage. And it would also be the last christmas they would celebrate with the two of them. Because it was finally true Anna was with child. And she had been for five months now. But John had to contain his excitement a bit, because nobody else knew about it.

Anna was with child and she had never felt more perfect. There had been the morning sickness, but that was gone. She only felt more tired then usual and sometimes a bit agitated. But that didn't bother her, because they had started their dream. She dreamed about this for years. And now that it was real, she was the happiest woman in the world. She had the perfect husband and in a few months they would have a perfect child.

John started to stir and looked at his pocket watch. He kissed Anna awake. "Time to get up love"

When they were ready they walked to the Abbey.

"How are you feeling today?" John asked.

" I feel fine, only a bit tired that is all" Anna answered.

" Maybe we should tell everyone today, about the baby" John said.

" Can't we wait just a few more weeks?" Anna asked.

" We could but you already start showing. And i was hoping the housemaids could take up some of your work. So you feel less tired." John said.

" I know you are right, but I don't like the idea of leaving lady Mary. Not when she is still very sad." Anna said.

" Well you won't have to leave her immediately. But eventually you will leave her. And don't you think it would be easier for her if we would do this gradually." John said.

"Perhaps we could talk to Mrs. Hughes today, she usually knows what to do" Anna said with a smile.

They entered the Abbey and went to Mrs. Hughes sitting room right away.

"Mrs. Hughes", John said."We have some news to share, Anna is with child"

"That is wonderful news" mrs. Hughes said as she embraced them. "What is the matter Anna?, you don't look as pleased, as I thought you would be."

"Oh I am very happy mrs. Hughes" Anna said with a beaming smile. "But what about lady Mary?"

" Well, what about her, she is a grown woman. She will just have to get used to someone else dressing her" mrs. Hughes said. "But I think she will soon enough."

" I really hope so mrs. Hughes" Anna said.

"But for now you have to promiss me, you will tell me when you feel tired. So I can do some chores for you. In the meantime I will look for your replacement" mrs Hughes said.

"Thank you mrs. Hughes" Anna said.

" It will be hard to replace you, but I wish you every happiness for the future." Mrs. Hughes said. "And don't worry about lady Mary I will talk to her about this"

" Thank you for your concern Mrs. Hughes". John said.

That evening Anna went to lady Mary's room. To get her changed into her nightclothes.

"Ah there you are" Lady Mary said. " I have been talking to mrs. Hughes earlier. Is it really true Anna?"

" It is mylady, I am with child" Anna answered with a smile.

" Don't you think it a bit selfish of you. To leave me while I'm still grieving" lady Mary said.

" I'm very sorry I have to leave you. But I am not sorry for wanting to start a family. We always dreamed for this to happen. So I can only be very happy about it." Anna said.

"Sorry, Anna I was only thinking about myself." lady Mary said. " I can see how sweet you are with my George, so I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother."

" I will help mrs. Hughes with finding a replacement" Anna said.

" Whoever she will be, she can never replace you Anna" lady Mary said "And I wish you all the luck in the world."

Later that evening John and Anna sat on the sofa in their cottage. Enjoying some tea and a warm fire.

" How did lady Mary take the news?" John asked.

" Well she isn't to happy that I will be leaving her. But she understands and wishes us the best" Anna said. " It still seems so strange to me that I will leave Downton. I have worked there since I was fourteen years old."

" It will be strange for me to, not seeing you at work every day" John said. " I will miss you. But then my family will be waiting for me after a days work"

" Our family", Anna smiled. "The best two words in the world."

" That they are". John chuckled. " And I am sure you will be the best mother there is. Because you already are the best wife."

" And you are the best husband. Thank you for being you" Anna said. " I love you John Bates"

"As I love you mrs. Bates. Now let's get to bed and enjoy our undisturbed night while we still can. John said, as he took his wife's hand and led her to the bedroom.

That night they slept very well, in each other's embrace. Dreaming about the child that would live under their roof in a few months time. A child born out of their love for each other. Their dream.

A/N So this is the second chapter of my story. I really enjoy writing it and I hope you like reading it to. I appreciate it if you leave a review. Thank you for all the reviews I received so far. And I'm planning to update again this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
February 1922

It had been a busy morning at Downton abbey. But now Anna and John had their afternoon off and were walking home.

" Are you sure you aren't to tired Anna?, because I could go on my own." John asked.

" I'm sure I can handle a little trip to Ripon." Anna answered. Besides, I think it will do me good. I have been spending to much time indoors lately.

In the last couple of weeks John had suggested, Anna rested as much as she could. Which meant no more evening walks. And whenever she needed something from the village. John would get it for her. And although she loved him for his concern, she couldn't wait to go to Ripon herself this afternoon.

John had to go to London tomorrow, to accompany his lordship to his club. He would only be gone for two nights, but he was dreading it. He just didn't want to leave Anna now. But he knew he had no choice. And he couldn't complain to much. After Matthew's dead his Lordship didn't want to go to London for months. But now he felt he could no longer stay away from the club. John could imagine it would be hard for his lordship. And he wanted to be there for his employer and friend.

It was a sunny afternoon, when they stepped out of the bus in Ripon. They didn't need much, so after half an hour they decided to go to a little tea room. After ordering some tea they talked about their morning at work.

"Well, Thomas was quite impossible again, don't you agree, love?." John said.

" Don't let him bother you", Anna said. "He is just jealous, because we have everything he will never have."

" I know but sometimes it is so hard to keep my temper under control. Especially when he says the baby can't possibly be mine. As if you have been with another man."

" No one will believe that, don't you worry."

"Our when he says I'm to old to be a father. And our child will hate me for it. Do you think that to Anna?"

" Of course not. You will be a great father. And that doesn't have anything to do with age. Believe me" Anna said.

" I am sorry for doubting." John said " Thomas is getting more annoying everyday."

" Well maybe you need to remind him, it is thanks to you he is still working at Downton" Anna said.

" As an under- butler. Who thinks he can order me around" John said.

" Just don't let him, you take you orders from mr. Carson and not from mr. Barrow" Anna said.

"But if I don't listen to him. He will hate me even more, if that is even possible." John said.

" He is just bored now miss O'brien is gone. So he tries to annoy you more. And if you let it bother you, he will enjoy it more." Anna said.

" I suppose you're right" John said.

"Besides you are the lucky one. You are going to London for two days. So you don't have to worry about him bothering you" Anna said.

" No, but now I will be worried about him bothering you." John said.

" There is no need to worry then, because I just won't let him bother me" Anna said.

" Will you manage while I am away?" John asked.

" I will miss you. But I will be busy, attending to lady Mary. And I promise you if I feel tired I will sit down and knit some more baby clothes." Anna said.

" Even more baby clothes" John chuckled.

Anna had spent many hours knitting baby clothes. And John wondered if the baby would really be so small. Could the baby really fit into the tiny garments.  
But he supposed Anna knew what she was doing. Knowing she had knitted baby clothes before, for baby George. Well at least there would be enough clothing to keep the baby warm.

After returning from Ripon, Anna and John decided to go to bed early. Because John had a long day ahead of him. They also wanted to make the most of this night. Before they had to spend two nights seperated.

The next morning John got out bed early. He still had to pack his bag for his trip to London. When he finished that, he decided to make some breakfast for Anna. And took it up to their bedroom. He carefully put the tray down on the bedside table and kissed Anna awake.

"Good morning love, I have made you some breakfast" John said.

" Mmm good morning and what a wonderful way to wake up" Anna said with a smile.

"Well I have to take extra good care of my wife and our baby". John said, answering Anna's smile.

" Have you got anything for your trip?" Anna asked.

" I think I have, but are you sure you will be alright?" John asked. "Because I could ask Thomas to accompany his lordship."

" And you think he will do that for us?" Anna asked.

" He probably wouldn't." John said. " I just feel terrible for leaving you now."

" You don't have to. I can manage." Anna said. " I promise you I won't work to hard.

" I know you can manage and I will try not to worry to much. Well goodbye my love." John said before kissing her lips tenderly.

" Just try to enjoy your time in London, it will be over before you know it." Anna said before planting a kiss on his lips again. " Enjoy it for my sake"

"Goodbye Anna. I will miss you"

" I will miss you to. And just remember there will be two of us waiting for you to return"

John couldn't resist kissing his wife again. But after that he left the bedroom with one final smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

April 1922

It was a few minutes past midnight and he was holding their baby. It had been a long day for John. He had been working in the morning. And when he was finally eating his lunch. Mister Carson hurried in and told him that Anna was in labor. Mister Carson said John had to go to the hospital right away.

John walked as fast as he could, but it was still half an hour later when he arrived at the hospital. John was worried that the baby was already born. And he wasn't there for her.

When he saw a nurse walk by he decided to ask her about his wife.  
" I am John Bates. Do you know where I can find my wife Anna Bates?' John asked.

" Mrs. Bates is still in labor" The nurse answered. "You can wait for her in the waiting room."

" Is it possible for me to see her for a moment?" John asked.

" I will talk to doctor Clarkson, but I must ask you to go to the waiting room for now". The nurse said

After John had walked up and down the waiting room, for what seemed like hours. Doctor Clarkson came in.

" Doctor Clarkson, how is my wife" John asked.

"Good afternoon mister Bates." doctor Clarkson said. " Your wife is doing wonderful. I will spare you all the medical details, but I am afraid that it will take a few more hours before your child is born."

"Can I see my wife doctor Clarkson?" John asked.

" I'm sorry but I can't let you in the room." doctor Clarkson answered.

"But I have to be with her" John pleaded.

" Why don't you take a stroll outside?. There is nothing you can do for your wife now." Doctor Clarkson said.

"No, I will stay here and wait for her. If I can't be in there now. I will be there for her as soon as our child is born."

"Well if you don't have anymore questions. I will go back to your wife now" doctor Clarkson said.

"Will you please keep me informed, doctor Clarkson?" John asked.

" I will and don't worry mister Bates. You have a strong wife, she will be allright." doctor Clarkson said.

After a few hours, it was seven o'clock in the evening now. John heard a baby cry.

The nurse came into the waiting room and said. "Congratulations mister Bates. You are a father now and mother and child are both in good health."

John smiled from ear to ear. And said " Thank you so much, can I see them now?"

" Yes you can, I will take you to them now." the nurse said with a smile.

When John finally entered the room. The sight of his wife took his breath away. She looked the way he felt, over the moon. And when she smiled up at him, John felt as if there were only three persons in the world. Anna, their baby and himself.

"Hello John" Anna said.

"Hello Anna" John said and he kissed her hair. " How are you feeling?"

" I feel wonderful and look at our perfect baby." Anna said.

John watched the baby for a while and could only agree with Anna. The baby was perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, dark hair and the cutest little nose he had ever seen.

" It is a boy John" Anna said. " Our son Edward John Bates."

"Oh Anna" John said with tears in his eyes. " He is so beautiful, thank you for giving me a son"

" And thank you for wanting to start a family with me." Anna said. " Would you like to hold him for a while?"

John carefully held his baby boy and he had never felt more at peace. Observing every inch of his son. He felt complete with his wife and his baby son. He would be very grateful, should God grant him more childeren. But if that wasn't meant to be. John would be perfectly happy with his son. Watching Anna now he could see she was very tired.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, love. John said. "You have worked so hard today you must be tired."

" I am tired. But I don't want to sleep, what if I wake up and this was all a dream." Anna said.

"Just believe" John said " This isn't a dream, we will still be here when you wake up."

" Maybe I will take a little nap." Anna said." Will you wake me in an hour or so, I think I would like to see our son again then."

" I will, have a nice rest love." John said.

But Anna had already drifted of to sleep.

He decided to sit in a corner of the room. To whisper some words to his son, careful not to wake Anna.

"Welcome to the world my boy." "I hope you know how happy you have made your mama and papa." "Ever since we knew you were coming, we have thought of nothing else but you." "You will live in our little cottage, wich we prepared for you months ago." John chuckled. "And you will never be cold, because your mama spent all her free time knitting you clothes." "You will learn soon enough that your mama is the sweetest person on this earth." She is the one that saved me and she will be the one you can always turn to with all your troubles." As for me, I am your old papa." " I will always try to protect you and I will love you and your mother untill my dying day." "You live in our hearts now and you will always live there." "No matter how naughty you are, because I don't doubt you will be a stubborn little rascal Edward John Bates." "But that doesnt matter, my son, we all make mistakes and learn from them." As long as your heart is in the right place, and how couldn't it be with Anna as your mama, we will love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
October 1922

Edward John Bates was six months old now. And he really was the joy of Anna's and John's life. Filling the little cottage with his laughter. And making little sounds that sounded more like words every day.

Anna was overjoyed with her she had to work very hard to keep her little one happy. She was enjoying every minute of it. Singing songs to her son. Reading to her son, though she had a feeling he enjoyed it more when his father was reading to him. And playing little games with her son, always hoping he would laugh out loudly. Her Edward was a happy baby. But sometimes it looked as if he was deep in thought. Studying all the things that happened around him. And Anna couldn't help but smile when she saw that. Because it reminded her of her husband. Also in appearance there was no doubt he was John's son, with his dark hair and the same eyes as his father. And even the long fingers resembled his father's. John kept telling Anna that Edward's face had the same shape as her face and they had the same nose. But Anna could only see John when she looked at Edward. And she was happy about it, because she married a very handsome man after all.

Life had changed tremendously for John. First he had to get used to leaving Anna alone each morning, after she stopped working in the last stage of her pregnancy. But now he had to leave his wife and son, when he went to work. And for John this was heartbreaking. Of course he knew, the two of them would manage perfectly well without him. He just liked to keep an eye on with Edward being in his life for six months now it was getting easier. He had to put food on the table. And his workload felt much lighter, knowing who were waiting for him to come home.

John couldn't remember the last time he had an uninterrupted night. But that didn't matter to him, because it was now his son keeping him awake. Instead of the nightmares that used to haunt him.

John had spent the last few nights trying to comfort his son, who was crying a lot more lately because his baby teeth were coming through. John would always go downstairs with his son cuddling him and singing soft songs until Edward would sleep again. Only waking Anna when it was time to feed the baby. Anna needed much more sleep then John did. So he tried to let her sleep as much as possible. John knew Anna needed her energy. Because they had a son who loved exploring the cottage, crawling through every room and trying to grab everything he could get his hands on. Anna had to keep an eye on him every minute of the day. John loved to spent time with his family. And he was glad he had managed to arrange a whole day of every week, instead of the half day of every two weeks. John was glad his lordship understood the importance of family and granted him this day of. So now every saturday was familyday.

A saturday morning. John was trying to feed his son some apple.

" You know he will only open his mouth, when you make motor car sounds again" Anna said with a grin.

" No Edward is a big boy, and he will eat some apple for his papa" John answered.

" Could you please make the motor car sounds again?" Anna asked. "You look so cute when you do that."

" You only want me to make the sounds, so you can laugh at me again." John said with a grin. " I won't fall for that."

" Have it your way then" Anna said.

" My son will eat his apple, without me having to pretend I'm a motor car. You just wait and see." John said.

After some more fruitless attempts from John to get his son eating. Anna couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

" Okay I give up son, you showed me once again that you and your mother are boss in this house." John said.

After doing an impressive act for his son, involving not only motor cars but also boats and trains. John sat down with a sigh.

" Oh my poor love, you do lead a though live, don't you. Anna said, kissing John on the cheek.

" Well at least he ate his apple." John said. "Do you really have to do this every day?"

"Not every day, but I have to do it often enough" Anna answered. " And I think Edward just enjoyed teasing you today."

" How do you keep up with it?" John asked.

" Well that is easy, I am not as old as you are." Anna said with a cheeky smile.

" Very funny, Anna, teasing your husband and getting your son to help you. John said with a smile. "Maybe I could ask lord Grantham, if he would let me work again on saturday."

"You could, but then you would be missing out on all our family fun." Anna said.

" Yes that would be a shame. Saturday is my favourite day of the week. Even when the two of you are ganging up on me." John said.

" Let's go out for a walk later." Anna said.

" Yes, the sun is shining. The weather is to good to spent all day inside." John said.

" Good, there are a few household chores I need to do first. So if the two of you could get out from under my feet. I would appreciate it." Anna said.

" Yes we will leave you to it. We know when we aren't wanted, don't we Edward." John said while lifting his son from his chair. " We will be in the other room, when you are ready to go."

" I won't be long love." Anna said while kissing her son on his head.

John decided to read his son a story while they were waiting for Anna. But when Anna had finished her chores, the book lay on the floor. And John and Edward were sleeping in the chair. Anna's heart swelled with love at the sight before her and she draped a blanket over them. Kissing her husband and her son on their forehead. She didn't even contemplate waking them. It was familyday after all and they had all the time in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
April 1923

It was an early saturday morning. And Edward Bates had decided he had slept enough. He started to cry, hoping his father or mother would come to get him soon.

John was always a light sleeper and as soon as his son started crying he got out of bed. And went to his son's bedroom. He hoped, Anna hadn't heard her son, so she could sleep a little longer.

"Good morning, son." John said while picking him up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Papa." Edward said with a smile, wriggling around in his father's arms.

"Yes Edward, I know you want to walk, but I will have to carry you down the stairs first." John chuckled.

Edward was a bundle of energy. He was always moving around and always up to something. And unfortunately for Anna he didn't need much sleep. Because of that she always had to wake up as early as her husband, to get her son out of bed. And after that she had to keep her eyes on him every moment. Making sure he wasn't getting in to any trouble. Their son was always busy crawling and since a few weeks he could also walk. Anna and John learned fast enough that they had to put all their stuff higher now. They couldn't leave anything on a low table, because Edward would get it.

John chuckled to himself at the memory of what his son been up to last week. John was getting ready for work but couldn't find his pomade. After searching for a while, he remembered he had left his pomade downstairs. But when he went downstairs to find it. It wasn't on the table where he put it the night before. Then he heard Edward's laughs coming from the kitchen. When John entered the kitchen he saw his pot of pomade lying on the floor. And Edward was covered in pomade from head to toe, trying to style his own hair. John couldn't be angry at his son. Even though he knew, he would get a scolding from mr. Carson, for wearing his hair loose. After bathing his son and a few reassuring words from Anna, that he looked much more handsome without the pomade in his hair. He finally arrived at downton an hour to late and mr. Carson only scolded him for his tardiness.

John decided to get Anna some breakfast in bed. Taking his son with him to the kitchen.

"Edward I am going to make us some breakfast now, so will you be a good boy and play with your teddybear for a while." John said.

First John made some porridge. Trying to get his son to eat some of it. Getting his son to eat something was always difficult. Because eating was Edward's favourite game. Refusing to open his mouth, or getting his hands in to the porridge and smearing it over the table and himself. This time however, he seemed to be hungry and ate all of his porridge.

" You are going to be a big and strong boy if you keep eating like this." John said. "And you even managed to keep yourself clean. Let's go and tell mummy, she will be so proud."

Anna was still sleeping when John and Edward entered the bedroom.

"Mummy" Edward called out.

John kissed Anna and she started stirring, opening her eyes slowly.

" Good morning love" John said.

"Good morning" Anna yawned.

" I have made you some breakfast." John said. "Can you hold Edward, while I get it?"

" Off course I can" Anna said while stretching her arms out to get her son.

" Goodmorning sweetheart, have you been a good boy?" Anna said

"Well he was awake very early, but he behaved very well." John said. "He already had his breakfast and he is still clean."

" Oh mummy is so proud of you." Anna cooed while cuddling her son.

" I will be back in a while" John said.

After a few minutes Anna and John were enjoying their breakfast in bed. While Edward sat on the bed playing with his teddybear.

The teddybear was his new favourite toy. It was a birthday present from Mrs Hughes. A week ago they'd celebrated Edward his first birthday. John had got an extra day off for this special occasion. And Anna and John had invited a few friends from the big house over, to celebrate Edward's first birthday with them. It was a beautiful day and they could sit outside in the garden. Mrs Patmore had made a cake for Edward, wich he enjoyed very much smearing it out all over himself. Ruining his special birthday clothes. But Anna and John could only chuckle, seeing their son being so happy. The center of all the attention. It had been a wonderful afternoon, with all the staff of Downton coming to their cottage. All but one, Thomas didn't want to come. Not that John minded much, because Thomas still tried to annoy him every day. At the end of the afternoon there had been one more suprise visit. His lordship had come over to the cottage to congratulate Anna and John with Edward's first birthday. His lordship's present for Edward was a toy train. Edward had wanted to play with it right away. Making choochoo sounds that had his guests laugh out loud.

When the guests were starting to leave John and Anna had a special anouncement to make.

" Dear friends, we would like to thank you all for celebrating Edward's first birthday with us. I think Edward really appreciates all your presents and is very happy you all came today." John said while looking at his son, who had only eyes for his toy train.

"But before you all go back to Downton Anna and I have an anouncement to make." John said, before taking Anna's hand and giving it a little sqeeuze.

" Yes" Anna said, while smiling up to John."This has been a very special day for us. And not only because it is our son's birthday. But also because we would like to tell you that Edward will have a little brother or sister in a few months time. I am with child again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
November 1923

It had been two weeks since Anna had once again made John the happiest man in the world. By giving birth to their little girl. John remembered very well how he had been awoken by Anna's restlessness. And when Anna told him, that she had started labour. He suddenly felt panick. He had gotten out of bed as quickly as he could to get dr. Clarkson.

In the last weeks of her pregnancy Anna had decided, she wanted her new child to be born in the cottage. Edward had been born in hospital and while the medical attention was perfect. She always thought she would be more comfortable in her own home.

John had never walked as fast in his whole live. And he and dr. Clarkson arrived at the cottage within a quarter of an hour. And John knew it was time for him to wait downstairs until it was over. He wouldn't go however, before kissing his wife and giving her some words of encouragement. It was all he could do in that moment. During the wait John was worried, worried that it would take as long as when Edward was born. He would never forget all those helpless hours in the waiting room at the hospital. He was also worried that something would go wrong, but at the same time he had so much faith in Anna and all her strength.

But this time someone was keeping him company, his son Edward was very happy with all the action in the cottage this morning. Although he had awoken much earlier, Edward Bates was as cheerful as always. Edward was trying to build a tower with his blocks. John was trying to help his son, as a diversion from the waiting. But it hadn't been to long when Edward tried to push John away, saying: " I do it." John chuckled, off course his stubborn son wanted to do things all by himself. They had been waiting about two hours, when they heard a baby crying. Causing Edward to shout out: " Baby"

John picked his son up and said: " Yes Edward you have a little brother or sister now. Do you want to go up and see your mummy and the baby?"

Edward answered: "Yes mummy and baby."

On their way to the bedroom they saw dr. Clarkson, who congratulated father and son with the new baby. According to dr. Clarkson everything had gone perfectly well and he would call on them again the next day. After showing dr. Clarkson out. Edward and John could finally see Anna.

When they reached the bedroom door. They saw Anna sitting up in bed cradling the newborn baby. And it wasn't long until Anna saw them.

"Hey you" Anna said. "Come and meet the new baby."

" Oh Anna" John said tears filling his eyes. "The baby is beautiful."

" Baby brother" Edward said suddenly.

" No Edward" Anna laughed. " You have a baby sister. This is Eliza May Bates"

"A son and a daughter our lives just can't get any more perfect." John said. " I love you Anna."

"And I love you, all three of you." Anna said " The Bates family."

And here he was two weeks later and utterly in love with his daughter. He loved it that she already looked like her mother. He loved her cute little frocks. And what he loved most about her was all the happiness, she had brought with her. Now they had two little children in their life to love and cherish. Both Edward and Eliza lived in their hearts now. And John had been lucky that Anna had made his heart big enough for all this love a long time ago. From the moment he first saw Anna she had helped him to learn to trust love and to learn to always follow his heart. And John would spent his whole live trying to show his thankfulness to her.

Anna had been overjoyed, ever since her daughter was born. She loved her daughter with all her heart and Eliza had made her live even more perfect. Eliza a beautiful name for a beautiful baby. Choosing this name however, hadn't been that easy. Anna remembered how they discussed some names, a few weeks ago.

" I think we need to start thinking about names for our new baby" Anna said.

" I think you're right" John said. "Which names do you like?"

" What about Molly?" Anna asked. "If it is a girl."

" Yes if you like that name." John said.

"But you don't like it." Anna said.

" Yes I do." John said

" No you don't John Bates." Anna said. " I am your wife and I know you're not very enthusiastic about this name."

" Why not call her, Marianne" John said.

" No sorry love. We won't call our daughter Marianne" Anna said. " I used to live next to a Marianne and she was a dreadful woman."

" Okay, okay you convinced me." John chuckled. "We will not call her Marianne."

" What about Eliza." Anna said.

" Eliza" John said. "Yes that is a beautiful name"

" So we will call our daughter Eliza." Anna said.

" Yes" John said "She will be Eliza, but what if it's a boy?"

" We will call him Thomas off course?" Anna said.

"Very funny Anna, then we will have Thomas thinking we named our child after him." John said.

"Well why not Thomas is such a good friend of our family." Anna said trying to keep her tone serious.

" Oh yes Thomas is my best friend, but I thought he was arrogant enough already" John said.

" I am only teasing you John." Anna said " We will name our son Charles after mr Carson."

" Well my darling, I think you need some sleep you don't think straight anymore." John chuckled.

" I think you are right." Anna said. "Maybe we can think about some more names tomorrow.

" But Eliza it will be." John said.

And Eliza had indeed been the name they had given to their daughter. And Anna couldn't be more happy about it.


End file.
